Cruel
by Alexia4
Summary: Draco makes a bet with his friends....Ginny makes a bet with her friends.....what happens *if it backfired?*
1. The BeT

Ginny walked through the barrier between nine and ten, pushing people aside to make her way onto the train. She was followed by Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all of which were together the whole summer. She left her parents behind, arguing with them that she could make it on the train by herself. She also left her horrible summer behind; nothing good came from it in her opinion. Always being stuck babysitting Bill and Charlie's little kids, while Ron, Harry and Hermione went off to parties.  
  
She rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw shut while trying to push out Harry's voice, and he was the worst part of the summer.  
  
*********Flashback**********  
  
Ginny was sitting in her kitchen wearing Hermione's old faded shorts and a black tank top. The whole family was at a meeting that the ministry held while, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and her sat at home doing nothing. Harry ran down the stairs and opened the fridge to look what food he could steal this time. Ginny set down her orange juice and watched him, when he looked up at her and raised his eyebrows she blushed and turned to the sink and looked out the window.  
  
"You really don't have to be so shy around me Ginny" Harry's voice rang in her ears.  
  
"I'm not" she said quickly.  
  
"I know you have a little crush on me but can't we just be friends?" her mouth dropped and she felt betrayed but didn't turn back to look at him.  
  
"I mean lets just face it, your Ron's little sister, and just a little kid, I need a women who can take care of my needs, not a little girl, who doesn't know what she is doing" She felt hot tears weld up in her eyes and she wondered why he was telling her this.  
  
She blinked her eyes making the tears go away and before she could turn and snap back at him he had already ran up the stairs. She shook her head and grabbed her jacket and ran out of the house, and didn't come back for two days, which caused her to be grounded the rest of the summer.  
  
*******end of flashback********  
  
Ginny grabbed her luggage and walked onto the train not waiting for the trio. She pushed people aside, banging her trunk into them. They all glared after her and would call her bitch, and her reply would be the finger and not looking back but proceeding to find an empty compartment. When she found one she opened it and found a pale figure staring out the window. But he didn't look like he usually did his face was all cut up and bruised. She watched him for a moment as his head turned and caught her gaze. Neither broke it but waited for the other to say something. Soon he was tired of staring at her and said:  
  
"Weasly as much as I enjoy our little staring contest, and let me say I love it, I am not in the mood to see you right now, so turn on your little heel and get the fuck out"  
  
She didn't glare but didn't smile she showed no emotion on her face as did he and walked out without a fight. He shrugged and looked back out the window. She not curious as to why he looked the way he did continued her quest for an empty compartment. She never found one and had to reluctantly sit with the three Gryffindors who which she loathed at the moment when she opened the compartment and Ron told her to sit down.  
  
She watched out the window the whole ride, waiting for it to be over. And when it finally was she got into a carriage with Collin Creavey and a girl named Jamie just to get as far away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione as possible.  
  
When she got into the great hall she sat at the end of the table. She sat impatiently through the sorting ceremony, Gryffindor got six new students. She rolled her eyes and looked at the Sleytherin table. Draco was staring down at the table. She frowned and watched him he never had done that before. He was usually the one sneering at all the new students and showing them who was boss.  
  
When the food appeared on the tables, she didn't look away until she heard her name called. She looked down the table and saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron leaning over to look at her.  
  
She raised her eyebrows at them.  
  
"Why are you sitting down there?" Ron called she heard him but pretended not to and filled her plate up with food.  
  
She began to eat slowly, and she would find herself staring at him. She shook out of her trance and tried to look up at the Gryffindors but found it hard and felt her eyes gaze at him.  
  
During the middle of the feast he stood and walked out of the hall. Her eyes scanned his body the whole time. Some kid next to her and nudged her in the side.  
  
"You fancy Malfoy?" she was disgusted at his buck teeth and food dripping off them to answer.  
  
He shrugged and went back to eating. She looked up at the open doors and had the urge to walk out and follow him. Her gut gave a funny jolt and she felt sick, so she stood and walked out of the doors. She looked around for him she couldn't find him so she went to the Gryffindor tower early and went to bed.  
  
  
  
When she woke the next morning she got in the shower and dressed for the day. She sat through her classes not paying much attention. At lunch she studied the Sleytherin table. She watched how today he was his old arrogant self. She winced her eyes and watched continually. Ron nudged her in the side.  
  
She looked up at him "What?" she snapped.  
  
"God what's with you, I just wanted to know why you are staring at Malfoy."  
  
"You think I'm, no" she turned her head and looked at the table again.  
  
"Then what are you looking at?" Hermione's voice came into her ears.  
  
"The wall across the hall ok, leave me alone"  
  
For some reason Malfoy looked over at her and held the gaze, daring her to look away from him. He raised his eyebrows up and down once and put his lips together in an almost devilish smile but not quite. She folded her arms on the table and leaned giving him the same face he was giving her. She saw him smirk a little and continued to stare. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all caught there little staring contest, so Ron pushed her.  
  
"You are to looking at him" she didn't turn but she let a small smile creep on her lips. He raised one brow as almost sensing the tension between the two tables. She licked her lips and her head fell back a little still staring. His mouth slightly fell open at her actions. She giggled inwardly and licked across her teeth.  
  
Across the room...  
  
"What are you doing?" Blaise asked Draco.  
  
"Weasly is trying to play a little game" he said still watching her.  
  
"Weasly?" he followed Draco's gaze and caught Ginny lick her lips.  
  
"Fuck dude" Blaise said very impressed with the littlest Weasly.  
  
"That's what I thought" Draco smirked.  
  
"Like you could get her though" Blaise chuckled and stuck a piece of meat in his mouth.  
  
"No?" Draco said not looking away from her.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Want to bet on that?"  
  
Blaise thought it through than laughed "ok I will take you up on that"  
  
"What are the odds?" Draco asked still watching Ginny.  
  
Blaise looked over at the table and then smiled inwardly.  
  
"I bet 300 galleons if you even kiss her and 400 if you nail her" he looked over at the table again "and.,"  
  
"And what?" Draco drawled not wanting Blaise to fuck around.  
  
"250 if you so much as finger Granger"  
  
"You want me to get both girls?"  
  
"Yep, I know you might be able to kiss one of them but probably not,"  
  
"You got yourself a deal" he said shaking Blaise's hand.  
  
"This is going to be the easiest money I have ever made"  
  
"I wouldn't count on that" he made his eyes big and looked scared as if someone were behind Ginny. She whirled around and looked at nothing, she turned back frowning to Malfoy, he was smirking and stood.  
  
"I wouldn't count on that at all" he looked at Blaise's expression and laughed walking away from the table. Ginny watched him walk out smirking and then turned her attention to her food.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ron said irratably  
  
She looked up a little dazed "mmm?"  
  
"What..I won't even ask, you are changing so much Virginia" Ron looked at his food  
  
"I PREFER Ginny"  
  
He shrugged and stood "are you guys coming?"  
  
"Yes" Harry stood but Hermione remained.  
  
"I want to ask Ginny something I'll catch up with you guys"  
  
The looked at her funny then walked out.  
  
"So.,"  
  
"What?" Ginny said frowning and stuffing food in her mouth.  
  
"Malfoy huh?" she smiled.  
  
Ginny glared up at the ceiling and waited for Hermione to finish.  
  
"I'll make you a bet" she smirked.  
  
"You want to bet me, you're kidding right?"  
  
"Nope, we'll do it cheap"  
  
Ginny frowned "ok what?" Hermione sat more closely to Ginny.  
  
"I bet you five galleons if you kiss Malfoy and 10 if you, you know" she rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
"You're kidding?" Ginny said turning and picking her salad with her fork.  
  
"Nope" she smiled proudly now.  
  
Ginny sat and thought it through "You're on" they shook hands.... 


	2. the begining

Classes ended and dinner was rounding nearer. Ginny hadn't found the time to start a conversation with Draco. And another reason why she hadn't talked to him was she didn't know what to say. He would probably just insult her and make her go away. She stayed in her train of thought and didn't watch where she was going until...Wham she ran into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry" she said bending down and picking up her books.  
  
She watched as the two other hands, not her own stack her papers in a neat little pile.  
  
"Here" came a voice she recognized, in fact just the person she was waiting to talk to, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Thanks" she replied staring at him and carefully talking the papers away from his hand.  
  
He smirked and stood helping her up as well, she blushed a little and looked over her papers to make sure they were all there.  
  
"So" he said boring his eyes into her.  
  
"Ya" she managed to get out.  
  
She was thinking of what to say and not sound stupid. He just kept staring at her.  
  
"Are you always this quiet?" he said while putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"No, I just, well hey" she screwed up her face.  
  
He raised a brow, totally curious with this red headed girl.  
  
"No insults?" she said getting her act together, she wasn't this type of girl.  
  
"I should ask you that as well" he said while leaning against wall.  
  
"I've looked past the petty insults"  
  
"I have as well" he smirked.  
  
"Oh really?" she smirked back.  
  
"Ginny" they both looked behind her and saw Hermione coming up.  
  
"Hey" Ginny said while facing Draco again.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Hermione asked as though it was common for a Slytherin to talk to a Gryffindor.  
  
"Nothing" Ginny replied while looking at Draco.  
  
Draco was looking at Hermione and smiling, Hermione smiled back. Ginny was a little angry at their stare.  
  
"Where are my brother and Harry?"  
  
Hermione looked away from Draco and to Ginny "I don't know" she said casually and then looked back at Draco.  
  
He decided to get Hermione first, she was practically handing it too him so he decided to get her out of the way.  
  
"What are you two lovely ladies up to on Friday?" he asked as Hermione laughed and Ginny glared at her.  
  
"Nothing" Hermione said as Ginny kept glaring at her.  
  
"Well you see there is this little shindig that me and my friends are hosting and I would like you two to come" he said and smiled.  
  
"Of course" Hermione answered again for the both of them and Ginny was about to slap her upside the head.  
  
"Nice" he said standing up straight "well I best be going, my duties await" He grabbed Hermione's hand and kissed it. Ginny felt her anger rise as Hermione smiled innocently at him.  
  
"Take it easy" he said to Ginny and walked past.  
  
Hermione watched him walk away, biting her lip. Ginny stared at her until she finally looked at her.  
  
"What?" Hermione said while walking towards the great hall.  
  
"What was that about, I believe I am the one trying to get him, the bet remember?"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Why were you flirting with him?"  
  
"I.wasn't?"  
  
"You were too"  
  
"I was NOT" she turned and faced Ginny.  
  
"No?" Ginny started batting her eyes and laughing playfully "Oh sure anything for you Draco" Hermione slapped her lightly.  
  
"Brat" Ginny said but smiled.  
  
"You're just jealous he likes me over you"  
  
"No" Ginny shook her head.  
  
"I think you are" Hermione smiled.  
  
"I am not"  
  
"You actually have a little thing for him don't you"  
  
"Have a little thing for who?" Ron asked while walking up and putting an arm around Hermione.  
  
"Nobody" Ginny replied while glaring at Hermione.  
  
Hermione just smiled and continued walking with Ron. Harry walked next to Ginny and smiled. Ginny rolled her eyes and walked past the famous trio.  
  
"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Ron yelled.  
  
"I am hungry" she said over her shoulder and walking into the great hall. She sat down at the end of the table again and piled food on her plate. She was about to go on with eating when an owl came in and dropped a letter on her lap. She wiped her mouth of and picked up the letter, and in very fine print read "Ginny" 


	3. Prey in your bed

The week flew by faster than Ginny had liked. She wanted to go to Draco's little party, but yet she didn't. She had a funny feeling that Hermione and Draco would go off and leave her alone. So before dinner that night she tried to make herself look *extra* pretty.  
  
She made her hair perfectly straight, wore some makeup that made her eyes shimmer, and a black alter top, with dark blue tight low ride jeans. She looked herself over in the mirror, shrugged and said "this is as good as it's gonna get"  
  
Upon arriving in the great hall with high confidence, was squished quickly when she saw Hermione. She had long wavy beautiful hair, nicest body, seductive eyes and round luscious lips. There was no doubt in Ginny's mind that, the bet was off and Hermione and Draco would hook up.  
  
She slumped down in her seat next to Ron. She looked up at Hermione who winked and smiled mysteriously. Harry who caught the little smile said:  
  
"Why are you two all dressed up?"  
  
Hermione looked at him apparently a loss for words, Ginny smiled, she was always jealous of Hermione, and to see her looking like a lost child was perfect!  
  
"She is helping me study" Ginny said not hesitating or blushing, Harry noted that and stared at his friends little sister.  
  
"And you two had to dress up like you were going on a date or something?" Ron raised a brow, staring back and forth from Ginny and Hermione.  
  
"We just wanted to look pretty for a change" Hermione snapped making Ginny smile.  
  
Ron gave Harry the "look" who gave it back to him.  
  
"The Slytherin's are holding a party tonight" Harry said making Ginny and Hermione look up at him.  
  
"You two wouldn't happen to think you were going, were you?" Ron was trying to sound cool.  
  
"No" Hermione said as if they were stupid.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Positive" she gave Harry the "look" back.  
  
"Why would it matter if we did anyway?" Ginny said hotly.  
  
"Because they are Slytherin's" Ron said slowly  
  
"And that's why were not going" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Whateva" Harry said while stuffing food into his mouth.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at the Slytherin table. Draco was not there, nor where his friends, Ginny frowned and looked at Hermione.  
  
"We should go study now, before it gets too late" Hermione nodded and they walked out.  
  
They stopped at the foot of the stairs "Where did he say the party was?" Ginny asked Hermione while looking around for him.  
  
"He didn't say" she followed Ginny's actions and looked around.  
  
"Damit, he wasn't at dinner, looks like we won't go" Ginny said with hope they would just go back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"We can too go, lets just ask around" Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her down the stairs.  
  
When they reached the dungeons, they noticed a lot of people holding cups and standing around. Hermione pulled Ginny through the people, who were giving off glares and set off to the door at the end of the hall.  
  
They arrived to a picture of Salazar Slytherin holding a snake and smiling wickedly. Ginny shuddered as Hermione walked up the three steps and knocked on the portrait.  
  
It swung open and stood Blaise his eyes went wide when he saw the two Gryffindors.  
  
"I honestly thought you two wouldn't come, thought Draco was just yanking my chain, but what the hell come in"  
  
Hermione walked in head held high, and Ginny who lowered her head as she walked past Blaise, who was looking her up and down. She looked up and noticed the room was large and dark. She waved her hand in the air trying to push the smoke away, and started to cough. She felt Hermione intertwine their fingers and pulled her more into the room.  
  
"Draco calls this a little shindig?" she whispered in Ginny's ear.  
  
"Where is he, do you see him anywhere?" Ginny said looking around.  
  
"Over there" Hermione pointed as Ginny followed her finger and noticed how incredibly nice he looked.  
  
"Maybe we should go" Ginny said walking to the door, Hermione's hand stopped her.  
  
"Let's not, now come on you have a bet to tend to" Hermione said dragging Ginny over to Draco, who was talking to some people Ginny had never noticed before.  
  
He was wearing a white button up shirt (that was unbuttoned!) and some black slacks. His hear was not slicked back, but down and made him look a lot sexier, in Ginny's opinion.  
  
Hermione pulled her in front of Draco, and he slowly turned his head. When his eyes landed on her face, she felt it redden. His mouth fell slightly open when he looked her over. She smiled weakly and looked at Hermione who shrugged.  
  
"How's the party going?" Hermione asked taking Draco's attention but not his eyes off of Ginny.  
  
"Better now that you're here" he said to Ginny as if she were the one who asked him.  
  
She smiled looking at what was in his hand, a blue cup. He followed her gaze then asked:  
  
"You ladies want a butter beer?"  
  
"Yes" Hermione said as he smiled and nodded them to follow him over to a keg. He poured some into cups for them. They all took a drink, Hermione also thought Draco looked wonderful and decided to go after him.  
  
"How long have you been here?" he asked  
  
"Like two seconds before we found you" Hermione answered as Blaise came up and put an arm around Ginny.  
  
"Hey duchess want to dance?" Ginny looked at him as if he were insane, but then heard the music becoming louder in the background.  
  
She looked at Hermione who nodded then at Draco who was looking suspiciously at Blaise.  
  
"Sure" Blaise smiled and said "Nice" pulling her to where people were dancing.  
  
Draco watched with a touch of jealousy, until Hermione faked a cough. He looked at her and smiled, setting his cup down and held out his arm.  
  
"And would a beautiful women such as yourself care to dance" he said smiling.  
  
"I would love too" she took his arm as he led her on to the floor. They began to dance dirty and grind into each other.  
  
Ginny who was oblivious to seeing them on the floor was trying to dance dirty herself. Blaise was grinding into her, making it a little uncomfortable. She could feel his penis harden and she didn't like it, closing her eye was better but, only seeing Draco. Opening them quickly looking at Blaise in disbelief then looked around. Draco and Hermione were dancing. She felt her face redden, not with embarrassment but anger.  
  
She turned her attention back to Blaise and closed her eyes. Only seeing Draco again, she opened her eyes confused with what was going on. He was smiling at her as she felt his hands slide down her back and to her butt. He was pressing her harder into him she felt disgusted and tried to loosen his grip. He wouldn't let go, she tried pushing him off but didn't succeed, and he just pulled her closer and tried to kiss her.  
  
She turned her head to get away and noticed Hermione and Draco walking up steps to the rooms, loosening her grip she relaxed in his arms.  
  
"Oh, is that what is going to happen?" she said as Blaise who was a little drunk squinted his eyes.  
  
"Well I'll do to you whatever you want me too"  
  
She looked up at him, not believing what she was about to do. Closing her eyes, seeing Draco, a smiled creped on her lips as she pressed her lips to his. He immediately shot his tongue in her mouth. She massaged hers with his and grabbed the back of his neck.  
  
He held her closer, grinding harder into her. She could barely keep up with his movements, but stopped when he pulled away and pulled her up to the rooms. He pushed her into the room and on to the bed. She noticed Draco on top of Hermione, making out and dry fucking.  
  
Blaise suddenly fell on top of her and began to copy Draco's actions. She again felt it hard to keep up with his actions. Draco looked up and saw Blaise on top of Ginny, trying to take off her shirt. She didn't struggle but let him, Draco felt betrayed and pushed Hermione higher up on the bed, closing the curtain around it.  
  
Ginny looked over seeing the bed closed off from view, Blaise leaned up and closed the curtains around his bed. Ginny now began to feel really uncomfortable. She could see Blaise taking off his shirt, lying back on her, this time was skin to skin. She heard the bed over banging into the wall and frowned, followed by Hermione's moaning. Blaise trailed kisses down her body and started to take off her pants, she looked up at the ceiling trying to hold back tears. She felt herself become naked and rest she didn't think was able to happen to a girl like her.. 


	4. What have i done?

A slit of sun tickled her face and slowly opened her eyes noticing she wasn't in a place she remembered. She rolled over seeing a back, frowning she pulled the curtains open and saw Blaise sleeping. Her mouth fell open as she noticed both of them naked. How could she have done something so stupid? Her mouth began to quiver as tears fell down her face. She didn't waste anymore time to get out, finding her clothes and dressing quickly, she flew out the door.  
  
Draco's bed was still covered from view, and that, was the hardest part of the whole night, knowing that Hermione and Draco fucked. When she walked down the steps and into the common room, she found people lying around sleeping. Holding her mouth together from letting a cry escape, she ran out of the room.  
  
Tearing up the steps and to the Gryffindor tower, pushing people out of the way and receiving glares, was more than she could handle. She burst through the portrait crying loudly, and running up the steps.  
  
Ron and Harry who were sitting on the couch followed her up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.  
  
She looked at the clock it was 1: 48 in the afternoon. Her roommates were gone, and she liked that she could now be alone. Falling face first on her bed, she began to wail. A knock came to the door, which she ignored. Hearing Ron and Harry right now was not what she wanted. How could she tell them what happened? How could she go on with her ordinary life? Most of all how could she look at Hermione and Draco the same? God Draco, she thought crying louder. How could Hermione do that, when she knew for a fact they had a bet? She hated her right now and didn't feel like ever talking to her again.  
  
She now was the one who felt betrayed, crying harder than she ever had. Not wanting to leave, but closing off the door and lying there forever, was what she wanted. She didn't want to see anyone ever again. She felt as if she had let everyone down, but most of all she let herself down, going down the wrong path, and getting into everything she thought would never happen.  
  
It was a bad idea, and it was all Hermione's fault. Never would she have even talked to Draco if it weren't for her. She should have stuck to her gut last night and left when she saw Draco. The party wasn't fun and it didn't bring any good.  
  
Rolling over on her back and looking up at the ceiling, she felt her stomach grumble. She looked back up at the clock 2:15, way past lunch, and not another four hours till dinner. She cried silently, until she fell asleep..  
  
**********  
  
Hermione sauntered up to the Gryffindor tower, and her hair was a mess. Her clothes were all disheveled and she looked like she was running through bushes all night. Shutting the door, she looked up to see Ron and Harry crossed arms, staring at her.  
  
"What?" she said grabbing her head and sitting down.  
  
"What happened to studying?" Harry said while seating himself on the table in front of Hermione's chair, and Ron sitting on the arm of it looking down.  
  
"What do you mean we studied" she shifted closing her eyes.  
  
"Madame Pince said she hadn't seen you two all day"  
  
Hermione looked up like she was a little kid getting caught sneaking cookies. She shrugged slowly as Ron muttered to himself standing up.  
  
"You went to the party didn't you?" Harry snapped.  
  
"No" she didn't dare look in his eyes.  
  
"Look me in the eye and tell me"  
  
She looked up "we didn't go, ok" she stood walking up the stairs to her room.  
  
"They went I know they did" Ron almost whispered.  
  
"I know, we'll get it out of them"  
  
"Why does she have to lie about it?" Ron sat down looking into the fire.  
  
"Because they went to a Slytherin party"  
  
*********  
  
Draco got out of the shower and dressed. He was tying his shoes when Blaise came in whistling, with a towel around his waist.  
  
"Last night, dude" he laughed.  
  
Draco didn't smile, just glared and then looked back down.  
  
"So, what happened, with Granger I mean?"  
  
"That isn't your business,"  
  
"Well if you want your 250 galleons you will tell me, what happened?"  
  
Draco stood straightening his robes "nothing" he walked past and to the mirror.  
  
"It didn't sound like nothing" Blaise leaned against the desk.  
  
Draco didn't reply, "Dude we could here the bed banging against the wall"  
  
"Then you would know what that means, I fucked her, maybe I should get a bonus, saying all you wanted me to do was finger her"  
  
Blaise shook his head, "no bonus, just the 250"  
  
"Then cough it up asshole"  
  
"Hey what is your problem?" Blaise snapped.  
  
"Nothing, we all got what we wanted last night right, I mean how can I go after Ginny now?"  
  
"So then you'll be paying me the 700"  
  
"700?" Draco finally looked at Blaise.  
  
"Ya, 300 hundred for kissing and 400 hundred for nailing her"  
  
"That doesn't count, it's the same bet"  
  
"Yes it does its two different bets"  
  
"Well I am not paying you anything, you fucked her, and you knew we had a bet"  
  
"Now hold on.you think I," Blaise burst out laughing.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Blaise. Not really in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Pansy who was coming up to him.  
  
"You fucked Granger?" she snapped.  
  
"It was a bet"  
  
"A bet?" Pansy mimicked crossing her arms and glaring at him.  
  
"Yes a bet" he mimicked back in her ugly voice.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?" he snapped.  
  
"What happened, who is the bet with?"  
  
"That doesn't concern you babe" and she was left staring at the back of the portrait.  
  
**********  
  
Ginny woke up and looked at the clock it was 6:05, time for dinner. She was cold, so she put on a grey sweater and walked down the cold winding steps. She was still wearing the jeans from the previous night, and her hair was still straight. No one was in the common room, so she walked down to the great hall by herself.  
  
Crossing her arms crossed her chest and walking like a lost child, she wasn't watching where she was going, and again running into the same boy from last week. She knew who it was and didn't look up.  
  
He watched her shift her weight uncomfortably and stare at the ground.  
  
"I didn't see you much at the party" she said quietly.  
  
"Nor me you"  
  
"Thanks for inviting me"  
  
"Well I am sorry I ever did let a little Weasly go,"  
  
She didn't look up but felt her lip quiver and nodded walking past him. He sighed and turned watching her walk away. She felt a few tears slide down her cheek as she reached the great hall. Sitting at the end of the table, she looked up and saw Harry and Ron at the head staring at her, and Hermione in the middle looking down at her food.  
  
Her chin started to shake as more tears slid down her well proportioned face. Out of the corner of her watery eyes she saw a figure walk in with platinum blonde hair. She closed her eyes tightly looking away.  
  
He walked to his table seating himself quietly next to Blaise, watching the little Weasly.  
  
"I am in on the bet!" Pansy shrieked.  
  
"What?" Draco said looking up.  
  
"I am in on the bet, and so is Crabbe and Goyle"  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"You heard me, if you kiss Weasly we all are going to pay 300 galleons, but if you nail her I we raised the stakes to 8oo"  
  
"800! Are you out of your fucking mind?  
  
"I am not but you obviously are" she snapped.  
  
He looked at her silently, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Shake my hand" she said holding it out, he just stared at it.  
  
"Come on shake it" he slowly raised his hand and placed it into hers, he didn't know why he did it, and he didn't want to look like a pussy..... 


	5. Truce

The next couple of days were hazy, Ginny barely remembered doing anything. She forgot about going to her classes and to dinner. She didn't know what made her feel this way and she didn't like it. So here she sat in the library making up homework, wearing a black sweater and jeans, hair pulled back into a ponytail, leaning on her hand staring down at her blank parchment.  
  
She avoided Hermione just as much as Hermione avoided her. Harry and Ron were completely annoying, always bugging her about stupid things, like "where were you on Friday?" She was really sick of it, and just wished the year was over, instead of beginning.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to her mother and father. She never gave them credit, always sick of being who she was to care for them. A single tear slid down her face when she thought what her parents would think if they found out. Ron would tell them if he knew. She would often wonder why she would carry all this guilt. She didn't like it and wanted to be a new Ginny, a girl whom everyone liked, everyone admired, and could get any respectable guy, who like her for who she was.  
  
"Stop wishing Ginny, it just makes you cry harder" she whispered to herself not noticing someone sitting behind her.  
  
Draco was sitting at a table doing his work, he was there all day, when he looked up and saw Ginny walking in, and setting her stuff down quietly. He noticed how she kept to herself and he admired that.  
  
He wanted to talk to her, but how could he when she was avoiding everyone? He basically through the fact that she wasn't good enough in her face and he didn't know how to start a conversation now. So he sat silently watching her, noticing how delicate she was, all she wanted was someone to confide in, just like he wanted.  
  
Ginny's head fell to the side as she looked at her open books and empty parchment. She picked up her quill and dabbed it in the ink, and very slowly began to write. She kept writing her thoughts and wishes over and over. She thought if she wrote it down, it would get out and she wouldn't dwell on it.  
  
She smiled slightly as she wrote Draco Malfoy, she also felt a tingle. Not knowing why but shrugging and continuing her writing.  
  
Draco felt warm when he saw a smile curve on the edge of her lips. He loved the way she looked, she was naturally beautiful. She didn't need to wear makeup or fancy clothes, although she looked beyond great when painted up. He looked down at his work and continued his writing, with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Why are you sitting over here?" a cold shrieking voice made him shutter. He looked up and saw Pansy.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?"  
  
"Hello, the bet, Ginny is sitting right there" he looked over to see if she heard, she hadn't, probably wasn't paying attention to anything.  
  
"Right" he grabbed his things and walked over to her desk setting them down. She looked up and stared at him.  
  
"Can I sit?"  
  
"Yes" he smiled and sat but frowned when she grabbed her stuff and walked out. He heard laughing and looked over his shoulder to see, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle laughing and pointing at him.  
  
He wasn't going to give up, so grabbing his stuff and running out he chased her.  
  
"Ginny" he called.  
  
She glared up at the ceiling and kept walking.  
  
"Ginny wait"  
  
She kept walking faster and faster.  
  
"Ginny would you stop" he yelled grabbing her wrist.  
  
She glared at the ground and clenched her jaw.  
  
"What is your problem?"  
  
"I really don't want to talk to you" she almost whispered.  
  
"Why not?" he said hotly.  
  
She looked up at him "you'll just insult me, why should I, you know I really thought you were different from,"  
  
"From what, you never knew me"  
  
"I knew enough"  
  
"Why don't you give me the chance you were giving me?"  
  
"I really just want to concentrate on my studies,"  
  
"And isolating yourself?" he said calmly  
  
"I can't do this, I can't talk to you"  
  
"Why, why can't you just give me a chance?"  
  
"Why don't you go ask Hermione, she surely gave you more than a chance!"  
  
"And what about Blaise?"  
  
That did it she was stung, it hurt her to hear his name, tears came down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry" he said stepping closer but she backed away.  
  
"Why don't you tell that to Hermione, I am not the one you crushed, it was her" Ginny turned on her heel and walked up the stone steps. He watched her for a moment and then thought about what she said. Hermione, he did just use her, she wasn't all that bad but maybe if he made it good with her, and it would be good with Ginny.  
  
So he went searching for her, he had to find her. Then thought, she is always hiding behind her books. And strode off to the library, and sure enough he found her, pretending to read a book in her hand.  
  
"Hermione?" he said while setting his stuff down on the desk.  
  
She looked up with her tear stained face.  
  
"O gods are you ok?" he sat next to her rubbing her back.  
  
"Draco, please, I think we've done enough together"  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm, I'm s-sorry"  
  
She looked surprised "you're sorry?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Sorry for what?" she snapped.  
  
"For you know"  
  
"Leave me alone, I don't know why I, just go ok" she looked back down at her book.  
  
"Hermione listen"  
  
She slapped him in the face "I said leave me alone"  
  
He stared at her in shock.  
  
"Are you too stupid to comprehend what I said?"  
  
"No I'll go mudblood, you stupid little whore, and I wasn't sorry, I hope you like being used cause that's all anyone would do you for" he walked out clenching his jaw.  
  
He walked down to the dungeons pissed that he ever listened to Ginny, how could he Draco Malfoy say sorry to a mudblood? Next time he saw Ginny she was toast, he couldn't believe her.  
  
**********  
  
The next day during breakfast, Ginny hadn't seemed in the mood, so she picked at her eggs.  
  
"Weasly may I talk to you?" he snapped, she looked up a little confused.  
  
"About?"  
  
"Do it now" he demanded grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the hall. He threw her hand when they reached a dark corner.  
  
"I can't believe I EVER said sorry to you or that stupid mudblood"  
  
"Oh, what's a matter, your sex life not going well?"  
  
He pushed Ginny up against the wall "Don't fuck with me Weasly"  
  
"I have a name" she spat.  
  
"And it's lovely" he hissed.  
  
"Then why don't you say it?"  
  
"You're not afraid of me?" he said casually.  
  
"Why would I, I really don't think you would hurt me"  
  
"NO?" he said raising an eyebrow  
  
"Do then, hit me" she said lazily.  
  
He raised his hand staring at her, she watched him, boring her eyes in to him the way he always had to her.  
  
His hand lowered and his grip loosened, he took a step back and looked at her.  
  
"You're the only person I have ever backed down from, beside my father"  
  
"OHHH, aren't I special"  
  
"I am serious"  
  
"I am too, now see around Malfoy"  
  
"Stop" he grabbed her arm.  
  
She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Truce" he held out his hand.  
  
She looked at it skeptically then back up at him. He raised his eyebrows waiting for her response.  
  
She shook it and smiled "truce" 


	6. Poisoned hearts will never change

Ginny somehow found it easier to cope with the following day. Her classes were a breeze and eating seemed nice. She and Draco would steal a glance and a smile whenever they pass each other or eat in the Great Hall.  
  
She found it was time to make up for her behavior from the previous days. She looked up at Hermione who was sitting next to Harry and Ron, eating quietly. She wanted very badly to talk to her about everything, but would she listen? She slowly made her way over to her and sat beside her.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" Ginny said while leaning on the table.  
  
Hermione looked up at her and winced her eyes "what for?"  
  
"Please?" she looked sincere, so Hermione gave in.  
  
"Ok" they stood and walked out, Harry and Ron were watching hopefully Ginny would make Hermione feel better.  
  
"Shoot," Hermione said leaning against the wall.  
  
"Last Friday was not a good day, we both did something that we can't even bare to think why we did it, it was of very poor judgment and did not do us any good afterwards. But I honestly think you holding back and not talking, avoiding people just makes it ten times worse"  
  
"You were doing the same thing"  
  
"Yes, but I talked to someone"  
  
"Who, Harry" she said turning and looking out the window.  
  
"Draco"  
  
Hermione frowned and looked down.  
  
"Didn't he talk to you?"  
  
"He did"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I slapped him, told him to go away, he isn't worth anything"  
  
"How can you say that if you didn't give him a chance?"  
  
"Oh but I gave him more than a chance didn't I?" She said turning and crossing her arms.  
  
"What?"  
  
"People have ears Ginny, I know what you said to him, so don't think you're a little saint, I don't like him, and your right I used really poor judgment going after him, but I can't change the past, people don't change that easily, he is just a slimy git that you should NOT hang around, look I want to be your friend, but I will not befriend Malfoy"  
  
"I didn't say you had too"  
  
"Than I guess its all settled" she walked off leaving Ginny staring out of the window.  
  
"Ginny?" she turned and saw Malfoy.  
  
"Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was going to go to my room but you were just standing here, looking out of the window"  
  
"Why did you have sex with Hermione?"  
  
"Why did you have sex with Blaise?"  
  
"I really don't like it when you talk about him, it makes me uncomfortable"  
  
"And you don't think you talking about Granger make me uncomfortable"  
  
"Not as uncomfortable as me"  
  
"Oh and why?" he raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Because I am girl, boys handle.sex better than girls, men can just walk away, and girls can't"  
  
"Look I am sorry I don't know why I even bother" he turned and started to walk.  
  
"Draco..don't come back"  
  
He looked at her waiting for her to say sorry.  
  
"Ok I am sorry, no more talking about Blaise" she said.  
  
"Ok, no more talking about Granger?"  
  
"Deal" she smiled and started laughing.  
  
"What?" he asked confused.  
  
"We act like brother and sister"  
  
"Right, like I would want a Weasly for a sister" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Forget that like I would want a Malfoy for a brother" she smiled and he felt happy.  
  
"That's right you'd just want to fuck me"  
  
"Don't be so full of your self" she rolled her eyes looking ahead of her.  
  
"Well.why don't you ever go for Potter?"  
  
She looked up at him as if he were shit. He laughed and pulled her tighter in to him.  
  
"Well why not?" he chuckled.  
  
"Because Mr. MALfoy I wouldn't want all the publicity, I am a very private women"  
  
"Is that so?" he mocked.  
  
"Quite so" she mocked him back.  
  
"So he wants you?" he grinned.  
  
"O fuck yeah" she lied as he laughed "see I remember when it all first began, we were cool from the start, and then he would always blush and be shy around me, then I thought how pathetic, well then he would walk around my house in just some faded jeans and no shirt trying to get me to notice"  
  
"And did you?" he played along.  
  
"Like I would admit it" she for some reason was making him laugh.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well finally I had to say babe you're cute and all but your just Ron's friend, I need a man not a little boy who thinks he can" she chuckled at her stupidity.  
  
"Really why don't you go for him?"  
  
She sighed and looked away.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because you like him"  
  
"He doesn't like me"  
  
He watched her expression go from happy to sad.  
  
"Not everyone likes everyone, usually everybody wants everybody else"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Well stop me if I am being rude, I am just trying to tell you like it is, would you rather me lie to you and tell you, you actually have a chance?"  
  
"I guess not" she smiled not looking at his eyes.  
  
"What about Ron, why doesn't he help you?"  
  
"Like he would want his little sister hanging around"  
  
"Speak of the devil" Draco said taking his arm off of Ginny.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw Ron and Harry coming. She looked at Draco wide eyed, if they knew that her and Draco were friends, they'd flip.  
  
"Stuff it Malfoy" Ginny said trying to sound irritated.  
  
He catching on said "no one tells a Malfoy what to do Weasly"  
  
"What's going on here?" Ron said as he and Harry glared at Malfoy.  
  
"Malfoy is just being an asshole again" Ginny said smirking.  
  
"Weasly next time you decide to open your gob, maybe you should ask for some money and buy some useful things, like clothes, because you look like a beggar off the street, and I thought your dad won money, guess it goes quickly when you don't have much"  
  
Ginny glared at him "thanks a lot" she walked away leaving Ron and Harry glaring at him.  
  
"Maybe next time you decide to open you mouth Malfoy, is when you're begging for forgiveness from the ministry," Harry said hotly.  
  
"Ow, that really hurt Potter" Draco said while walking past in the same direction Ginny did.  
  
When he found her she was looking for a book in the library trying to ignore him.  
  
"That was close wasn't it?"  
  
She didn't look up but kept looking over books.  
  
He watched her seriousness "you know I was kidding right?"  
  
"Somehow it seemed real" she didn't look at him.  
  
"I didn't mean for it too"  
  
She looked up at him arms crossed looking rather motherly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you can't see tell what I want you to say than we shouldn't,"  
  
"What, you want me to say sorry"  
  
"Would it hurt to say it?"  
  
"I am not saying sorry to you" he said coolly.  
  
She shook her head "you're impossible" turning and walking further down the isle.  
  
"I'M impossible"  
  
"It's impossible to even befriend you if you keep treating me this way"  
  
"How?"  
  
"You have no consideration for anyone, I am sick and tired of trying to read you mind, I never know your intentions, I just want to be your friend and you're making it hard"  
  
"You want me to be considerate towards you?"  
  
"That's not just it"  
  
"Ok look at you, your hot one minute and cold the next, how long can emotions keep going up and down?"  
  
She looked at the ground, not wanting to answer.  
  
"I am trying really trying to be nice I already told you sorry, and that fucking mudblood, she through it in my face, you don't understand how hard it is to say sorry Ginny"  
  
"Sorry, it's not that hard"  
  
"It flows out your mouth and gets stuck in mine, I don't show my emotions as easily as you"  
  
She looked up at him, trying decide what to say. His eyes mirrored hers the same expression plastered on their faces.  
  
"I guess it shows that Slytherin and Gryffindor do not mix"  
  
He watched her waiting for her to finish her thought.  
  
"Look back in history, your lot become evil and mine become good, were not meant to cross these lines,"  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
"Maybe we should just stop being...Friends"  
  
He looked hurt by her words, and for the second time, she had ever seen, a sad expression.  
  
He nodded his head and turned on his heal walking away. She clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Draco"  
  
"The name is Malfoy to you Weasly" he called over his shoulder.  
  
Her jaw dropped as she followed him "excuse me"  
  
"Go beg for money" he said lazily and sped a little faster, robes flowing behind him.  
  
She stopped and watched him sway in his casual walk. That's when she realized Poisoned hearts will never change. 


	7. This time around

She walked outside, into a storm, raining and almost hailing. Not really realizing it and walking furiously down the field. She was almost to Hagrid's hut. She didn't know why she was going there but it was better than the horrid school, and the students.  
  
She knocked on his door but no reply came. Whistling came around the corner and she saw the half giant pulling two cows. Frowning she walked over to him.  
  
"Hagrid?" she said teeth chattering realizing how cold it was.  
  
He turned and looked down over his beard seeing the youngest Weasly.  
  
"'ello Ginny" he smiled and continued pulling the cows.  
  
"What are you doing?" she pulled her cloak tighter around her.  
  
"Well, rounding up 'ol bess and James"  
  
"I have never seen these animals here before"  
  
"That's 'cause I jus' got 'em"  
  
Ginny nodded "can I help you?"  
  
A smiled gleamed on his face and he nodded frantically "sure, here" he handed her a rope. They hauled the cows in to a small shed, Ginny also had never noticed before. When he shut the shed he turned to her.  
  
"Want a cup 'o tea?"  
  
"Sure" she smiled and followed him into the hut.  
  
She stayed there for at least two hours. Talking with him and finding he was a really great guy. Harry and Ron had always talked highly of him, but she never knew he was actually this nice.  
  
Finally the stormed stopped and she stood looking out the window.  
  
"I better go"  
  
"Yea' the migh' be wonderin wear you are" he said walking her to the door.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid"  
  
"Thank you, come any time you want, you hear!"  
  
"I will"  
  
She smiled while walking down his steps, it was getting dark quickly and she tried to hurry but tripped in mud. "Damit" she cursed and stepped up but tripping again. She sighed and crawled a ways and standing. She was now completely wet and muddy. She frowned walking into the castle.  
  
And just to her luck Malfoy and his friends rounded a corner by her entrance.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here" she heard his drawl ring in her ears.  
  
She shrugged turning seeing Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped.  
  
"Weasly why don't you go sleep with the pigs if you insist on smelling like one" everyone laughed but Malfoy who was staring at her. (Sorry saw it on ever after and loved that line)  
  
"Why don't you go fuck some more guys and then lets see who is the pig?"  
  
"OW, do we have a little snappy tongue" she snapped.  
  
"No one cares Weasly" Blaise smirked.  
  
(Got this from can't hold us down by Christina Aguilera)  
  
"Your just a little boy, think your so cute so coy, all you do is annoy, you must talk so big to make up for smaller things" she looked down at his pants and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You little bitch"  
  
She smirked and walked off smiling at herself. She looked back seeing all of them looking at her, glaring, except for Malfoy who was smiling, basically congratulating her for not letting them bring her down.  
  
Walking up to the Gryffindor common room with high spirits and finding Ron, Harry, and Hermione waiting by the fire, she sighed, they had to ruin it for her.  
  
Hermione looked a little scared that Ginny had walked in. Harry looked disappointed and Ron who looked furious.  
  
"What happened to you?" Seamus asked while walking past her making the trio looks up.  
  
"Oh, I was helping Hagrid and I slipped, probably should go take a shower" she tried to avoid her brother.  
  
"Hold it" he said not looking up "come here"  
  
She sighed and walked over to them "yes?"  
  
"Don't act dumb, Hermione told us what happened"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You had sex with Blaise Zambini?"  
  
Ginny's face went red and she looked at Hermione, who couldn't look up at her.  
  
"Why, why do you have to rebel we all love you"  
  
She frowned "did Hermione happen to tell you who she fucked"  
  
"Ginny" Ron gasped.  
  
"No" Harry replied.  
  
"Draco, she fucked DRACO MALFOY" she said loudly looking down at her.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Hermione I thought I knew you," she ran to the bathroom, crying, turning on the hot water and sitting on the floor, Ron banged on the door.  
  
"GINNY OPEN UP NOW!"  
  
"GO AWAY!"  
  
"NOW!" he yelled.  
  
She ignored his yelling and stepped in the shower, trying to wash away all the guilt that came flooding back..... 


	8. The first kiss

Ginny was sitting down in the shower crying. Her life turned around so fast she didn't think she was the same person. For one, Blaise Zambini, she would never have thought about kissing him if Draco and Hermione weren't getting it on. Two, Hermione, she was a bitch, getting on Draco, and telling her brother things he didn't need to know about. Three, her family, if they knew anything that had happened, and Ron especially now that he knew, had know doubt in her mind they would find out and look down on her. And last but not least, Draco, he complicated everything at the moment, she didn't know why she felt the way she felt about him. She would NEVER admit she actually started to like him.  
  
She watched the water go down the drain, she felt her life had gone down the drain. Her thoughts stuck on Draco. How could she change back to the same innocent, never messed with, smart girl? Now she was talk of everyone's conversations, especially Slytherin's. She now felt like anything she had done before, accomplishments, dreams, or anything weren't good enough.  
  
After sitting in the shower for an hour she got out and wrapped a towel around her body. She wiped off the mirror and looked at her reflection. She didn't look any different, her long red hair, speckles of freckles on her nose, and cinnamon brown eyes. She opened her towel and looked at her body. It wasn't all bad she had a nice flat tummy, and long slender legs. Her breasts weren't too small, but not too big, just right, perky little boobs. She sighed and closed her towel tight around her, grabbed her clothes and walked out.  
  
She could feel people's eyes burn into her, but she didn't care. Walking up the cold stone winding steps she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned to see Harry.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" he whispered.  
  
She frowned and nodded, she expected to at least be able to change before, but he followed her up to her room. Her roommates were gone, so she closed the door behind them, watching him walk over to the bed and sitting down.  
  
"Well?" she asked standing in front of him.  
  
His eyes scanned her body it made her feel a slight bit uncomfortable. She shifted tightening the towel around her.  
  
He cleared his throat, he actually looked nervous. She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're not the little girl I thought you to be Ginny"  
  
She frowned leaning to the side arms crossed, waiting for him to finish.  
  
"And what I mean by that is, you've changed, you developed a nice body, a great personality, and a sex.sexual side"  
  
"Is there a point to this conversation?" she snapped.  
  
He nodded rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Why are you so.anxious?"  
  
He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. Her eyes went wide but didn't have the time to ask what he was doing when his lips met hers. She stared at him; he deepened the kiss making it hard for her to react to. His hands slid up her thighs and around to her butt. He squeezed it hard and then rubbed it. She didn't react the way she always dreamed of, her hands just rested on his shoulders, slightly pushing back.  
  
He pulled her in closer, and quickly reminded her of Blaise. She pulled back as he said "sorry, I'm really sorry, I don't know what came over me"  
  
"Harry I think you should go" She pulled her towel tighter around her and looked at the ground.  
  
"Gin, I really am sorr,"  
  
"Don't be, its not you, I am just a little overwhelmed about everything that happened today, and now this"  
  
"You're right can we study in the library together tomorrow?"  
  
"I guess"  
  
"Thanks" he kissed her forehead and walked out.  
  
She was left stunned not knowing what to think. Why is he all of a sudden trying to get on her? Does he like her? Does she like him? No I don't, she thought.  
  
She put her hair in a braid, got in some sweats and a white shirt. Grabbing her school bag she looked through it trying to find her quill. She pulled out the note she received the previous week. Never once had she read it, too scared to read it in the great hall, and then totally forgot about it. Looking over the fine print that read "Ginny" she debated to open it.  
  
Then hesitantly she ripped off the top and pulled out the letter.  
  
((((((()))))))  
  
GW,  
  
Meet me tonight in the astronomy tower, I have something really important to tell you, PLEASE meet me there, I am sorry I will not tell you who sent this, but you'll like it in the end.  
  
Yours truly  
  
(((((((((())))))))))))  
  
She re-read it over and over, who would send this? Draco? Couldn't be, Harry? Maybe, who else would send it?  
  
She felt guilt build up, she forgot about the letter and now she would never know who sent it. Tossing it to the side she grabbed her quill she stopped and grabbed her cloak running down the stairs. Passing Harry, Ron, and Hermione, she flew out of the portrait.  
  
She sped quickly down the halls until she was stopped by Peeves.  
  
"Where are we running too in such a hurry?"  
  
She walked right through him continuing her quest down the hall.  
  
"I said where are we running to in such a hurry?"  
  
"I heard you the first time"  
  
"You didn't answer me the first time"  
  
"Peeves leave me alone, I need to find someone" she turned a corner leaving him watching her.  
  
Walking into the library, she looked around for a platinum blonde head. No luck, he wasn't there. Sighing she walked out and about ran into someone when she noticed who it was.  
  
"You never watch where your going do you?" Draco Malfoy joked.  
  
"You don't have a heart do you?" she snapped back.  
  
He smiled "what are you talking about I have a heart of gold" he held his chin high in the air.  
  
She giggled "look I did some thinking,"  
  
"You, really?" he teased.  
  
"Funny, I am sorry for earlier, I say things when I am mad, and I realized that you weren't serious for what you said, though it felt like it"  
  
He didn't smile just stared at her.  
  
"Say something" she whispered.  
  
"I am glad that you realized for once that you were wrong and I was right"  
  
She sighed it's not what she wanted to hear "well this was the only time"  
  
"You're alright Gin, your pretty and funny, I can actually take you out in public"  
  
She smiled "your not so bad yourself Malfoy"  
  
"That's Draco to you" he grinned grabbing her into a hug.  
  
She smelt his body and about melted, he was wearing Hugo cologne! So good, she wrapped her arms around him, taking him in. He laid his chin on her shoulder, he could smell her, she was wearing Happy perfume. She smelt so good he reluctantly pulled away and looked into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Your eyes glitter even in the dark" he smiled and kissing her cheek.  
  
She melted right there "thanks" pink was painting her cheeks and she couldn't look at him, she knew that her face would be bright red in about a minute.  
  
"Shall I walk you back?" he said grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers.  
  
"Yes"  
  
It was silent, although they were still enjoying the company. Being like this made her feel like a whole knew person. Why couldn't he have always been sweet, then everyone would be ok with them together.  
  
When they arrived at the fat lady she sighed not wanting to let go. He turned to her and smiled.  
  
"I guess this is it"  
  
"Yeah" she looked down giving a tighter grip to his hand.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" he whispered leaning into her.  
  
She nodded as he pressed his lips to hers. He didn't pry her mouth open like Blaise or Harry, but let her do it how she wanted. She liked this about him, he was nice and gentle and she admired that.  
  
She deepened the kiss and felt his tongue explore her mouth. She felt tingles running down her spine, and didn't want the moment to stop when he pulled away and then pecked her lightly.  
  
"I better go"  
  
"Bye" she said pulled away.  
  
"See you" he turned putting his hands in his pockets and smiling. He forgot about he bet and just felt truly happy. This is how he always wanted it to be... 


	9. If I was you i'd fucking hate me too

Sorry it's been ages. I didn't have a computer, here is the newest chapter! This does contain sex.  
  
If I was you I'd fucking hate me too.  
  
Ginny woke up the next morning feeling wonderful. She hadn't remembered the last time she felt so wonderful. She straitened her hair and put on her school uniform and walked down to the great hall.  
  
She sat down at the end of the table by herself while looking up at the Slytherin table and smiled at the one boy who she'd spend the rest of her life with.. Although she didn't know that then.  
  
Harry and Ron walked in and looked down at her. She was getting rather annoyed of the both of them. They never left her alone these days. She acted as if she didn't see them but they sat down next to her anyway, she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I've sent a letter home to mom informing her on your behavior" Ron said.  
  
"WHAT!" she practically screamed.  
  
"Ginny you act so different from how you used to its hard to even tell who you are anymore"  
  
"Like how Ron, you never cared to notice how I was or who I was for that matter!"  
  
"Guys calm down" Harry whispered.  
  
"Oh shut up Harry why don't you tell Ron how you tried to get on me last night?" Ginny wailed.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron bellowed.  
  
Harry's face went red and he looked around at everyone who was looking.  
  
"God you guys are annoying!" she snapped.  
  
"Harry how could you do that she's my sister, remember what we talked about!" he nearly screamed.  
  
"What did you guys talk about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing" Harry quickly said trying to cover up.  
  
"No I want to know what you guys talked about?" she crossed her arms and looked at Ron.  
  
"I don't think that is any of your business!" Ron said in a snooty tone.  
  
"Fine but don't think that were still on good terms because were not, I don't ever want to talk to you again" she said casually standing and walking out of the hall sort of expecting them to follow, but no one did.  
  
Ginny went to her classes then to lunch and some more classes. After the day was almost over and it was about dinner time she found herself sitting on the window seal staring out over the land of Hogwarts. She wished for five minutes that things went back to normal. Including everything that happened with Draco, it wasn't a good time and she wished that she could just end. like that nothing would be heard from her anymore.  
  
She didn't understand now why all of a sudden she were ready for death, maybe it was as if the world had changed around her or she herself had changed but change was something surreal, it was fake nothing changed. If nothing had changed then why does she feel an absolute power of wanting to end this life?  
  
She looked down at her pale wrists just wanting to slash them red.  
  
"No" she whispered and hugged her knees rocking back and forth, "no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no"  
  
She continually whispered to herself making everything in her mind change to normal. A knock came to her door but she didn't care to even get up. The door opened and she presumed it to be Ron or Harry but it wasn't and surprised her when she heard the voice.  
  
"Ginny" she said.  
  
The redhead looked up at her friend who she had looked up to for so many years.  
  
"What do you want?" she said harshly.  
  
"I just came to say sorry it never crossed my mind how everything could fuck up, but it all changed from the moment we accepted to go to Draco's party whether we liked it or not"  
  
Ginny stared blankly at Hermione trying to figure out what she was trying to say.  
  
"I don't want this controversial fight between you and I, I actually would like us to help each other out"  
  
Ginny nodded and watched the brunette smile and walk over to her slowly while sitting down and hugging her.  
  
"We were young girls" Hermione whispered then walked out.  
  
Ginny looked back out the window as if nothing happened not even thinking twice about the girls appearance. She leaned her head on her knee and continued to stare out of the window. The more she sat there the more everything seemed to fade away and she liked that. Well that was until an owl came flying up and pecking at her window and tied to its leg was a letter. She stared at it for a minute then finally opened the window.  
  
It flew in and sat next to her holding out its leg. She untied it and watched as it waited for her.  
  
"I don't have any food for you" she snapped as it cocked its head to the side and stared at her some more. She frowned whiled slowly opening the letter.  
  
**  
  
GW,  
  
I saw what had happened today, I hope it had nothing to do with last night. I really would like to see you if you wouldn't mind? Meet me at the top of the stairs that lead down to the dungeons right at dinner time.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
DM  
  
**  
  
"Is that what you want a reply?" she said at the bird and walked over to her desk and grabbing a quill and ink. She wrote a reply at the bottom of the letter and tied it to the bird and watching it fly out.  
  
Waiting down in the dungeons his bird came flying in and landing right by his side. He smiled and untied the letter quickly unfolding it.  
  
**  
  
DM,  
  
What choice do I have the people I loved most betrayed me, I suppose I will meet you. GW  
  
**  
  
He frowned immediately, did she not want to be with him the way he did her?  
  
Ginny looked up at her watch it was time for dinner. She frowned while walking over to her dresser and putting on some black pajama bottoms and a white shirt with a drawing of two famous quidditch players on it. She threw her hair in a ponytail and sprayed herself to make sure she didn't smell then slipped on shoes and walked down stairs.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione were waiting for her.  
  
"It's about bloody time" Ron hissed.  
  
Ginny frowned and walked passed them out the portrait. The followed closely behind except for Hermione of course.  
  
"What do you want I don't like any of you at the moment" she hissed.  
  
"You locked yourself up in your room for three hours what were you doing?" Ron snapped back.  
  
"Masturbating" she lazily said as Harry laughed.  
  
"Virginia!" he raised his voice.  
  
"Ron!" she mimicked.  
  
"Stop it now!" he grabbed Ginny's arm forcefully.  
  
"What are you going to do Ron hit me?"  
  
"Ginny what is your problem?" he snapped.  
  
"Just leave me alone for awhile there are things I need to work and figure out ok?" she looked sincere at him.  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"I just need to find myself Ron leave me be" she pushed his chest away from her and walked ahead.  
  
"God wait till I" he was about to follow when Harry grabbed his collar.  
  
"Just leave her alone until she is ready to talk about this" he almost whispered.  
  
"Yeah Ron just leave her alone for awhile" Hermione finally spoke in.  
  
"Why should I listen to either one of you because right now I don't have any friends, one lied to me while the other tried to get on my little sister after he swore to me he wouldn't" he pulled away from Harry.  
  
"STOP RON" Harry grabbed him again this time Ron became quiet.  
  
"Just leave her alone" he said in a fierce tone that made Ron nod his head. He let him go and the famous trio walked to the great hall.  
  
As Ginny arrived to the top of the stairs she found no one there.  
  
"Great" she muttered under her breath and leaned against the wall.  
  
As classmates passed they all looked at her with suspicion and whispered immediately to their friends. Ginny looked down the stairs hoping for Draco to be walking up the stairs but he wasn't.  
  
She let out a sigh and watched more students flood down the hall towards dinner. When everyone was gone she looked back down the stairs but yet there still wasn't anyone.  
  
"Come on Draco I don't have all fucking day" she snapped to herself.  
  
She looked down the hall ready to walk when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned and found herself looking into silver eyes.  
  
"I didn't actually think you'd come" he whispered.  
  
"I was going to leave, what exactly was it that you wanted at dinner time?"  
  
He frowned "did last night mean nothing to you?" he asked.  
  
She looked down she didn't forget but she was trying to "no"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes I mean no, I mean yes it meant something but life is fucked right now and I really don't,"  
  
"What do you mean your life is fucked, you lose your virginity to someone and you and Hermione go fucking psycho and stop contact with everyone. To me that isn't how I would think your life is fucked, to me it just makes me think of you as weak."  
  
"If I'm so weak then why am I standing next to you now?" she looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"I don't get it" he said.  
  
"What do you want to go have some raw footage somewhere so we can forget that Hermione or Blaise ever happened?" she crossed her arms.  
  
He knitted his eyebrows together "you are"  
  
"Come on I know this is what you want" she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.  
  
"Ginny I"  
  
"Shut up your going to ruin the moment"  
  
She dragged him up to the Gryffindor tower. When they were in her room she shut the door behind them and locked it as well as putting a silencing charm. He stood watching her actions. She finally looked up at him and pushed him down on the bed.  
  
She sat across his lap with one leg on each side. She slid off her shirt and grabbed his neck and began to kiss him. He was so shocked he didn't know what to do but go along with her.  
  
He felt her hands come down to his sweater and pull it over his head. She kissed him again while unbuttoning his shirt. She slid his shirt off his shoulders and threw it on the floor. He stared at her as she untied his tie and slid that off too. She looked up at him and reached around and unhooking her bra. He began to hesitate as she slid the fabric off her body.  
  
She grabbed his hands and put them over her breasts then grabbed his neck again and kissed him. There tongues massaged each others. He was in complete bliss, she didn't know if she liked this or not but kept going along with it.  
  
She then pushed him down on the bed and stood over him sliding her pants off as well as her underwear. His eyes went wide as she layed back down on him and unbuckled his pants. She stood off the bed for a moment as she pulled off his pants and boxers. She again layed on him then slid to the side and kissed him again while massaging him.  
  
When he was hard she pulled him over on top of him. He leaned above her holding his weight with one hand on each side of her.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Draco my god if I didn't want to I wouldn't have dragged you up here, it would be nice to get some help" she looked down while sliding her legs around his back and hooking them together.  
  
He slowly entered her and with one thrust was all the way in. She sighed waiting for something to happen. He felt angry with the way she was acting so he decided to give it to her. He thrust again and again harder and faster trying to make it hurt her. But when he looked at her facial expression she was in complete bliss. She grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
He responded and started to enjoy his surroundings. She began to moan his name and he liked the sound of it coming from her breath. She grinded into him enjoying herself more than she ever had. Sweat was rolling off their bodies. His hair fell in front of his eyes, she smiled and pushed it to the side so she could see him.  
  
"I love you" she whispered.  
  
He looked at her confused but continued to beat in and out.  
  
She looked away sadly and closed her eyes. He leaned into her and started to kiss her salty neck. She couldn't help but smile as he reached up and played with her breast. Their breathing became harder and short. She started to tense as she was coming, he leaned up on his hands and looked down at her. He could tell she was going just as he was. They both let out one last moan as they came.  
  
He fell on top of her as they both layed to regain breath. A half hour later after enough silence she pushed him up. He looked at her and pulled out.  
  
"Dinner should be done soon. you should go" she said quietly.  
  
"Yeah I guess I should" he stood and dressed.  
  
She watched his every move, he didn't say a word. Maybe she made another bad decision but it felt right. When he was done he looked at her and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I'll walk you out" she quickly dressed and they walked down the stairs together.  
  
But when they reached the portrait three very familiar faces walked in.. 


End file.
